This study will examine whether the total clearance of Lamotrigine, a new anti-epileptic drug which undergoes extensive hepatic glucuronidation, is lower substantially in elderly persons as compared to younger adults. This difference (if verified) may required alterations in Lamotrigine dosing when the drug is initiated and maintained in elderly patients.